Unspeakable
by Midnight-sama
Summary: All know of the fall of Lucifer, but none know why he truly fell. Some think it was because of his lust for power, others say it was jealousy. But those that truly know can only say one thing: it was unspeakable.


**If you're a Christian then I don't think you'll appreciate this story very much. This is FICTION, not fact. But if I am still flamed, I will understand. If this offends you, I will understand. If you want me to burn in hell for blasphemy, I will understand. But YOU, as an intelligent, independent human being must understand that no one held a gun to your head and forced you to read the works of a 16-year old girl with questionable morals and sanity. With that in mind, please proceed with an open mind if you choose to read this story. I will take responsibility for my actions but you must also responsible for yours. **

Unspeakable

"How come my love wasn't enough for you to stay," He asked. I looked at Him and snorted. "Are you seriously asking this question?" He returned the look then smiled. "Humor me," He said. "I just wanted more." "Liar." I looked at Him in surprise then chuckled. "That I may be but this time I speak the truth." "Liar," He repeated. "What did you really want?" "I wanted you on your hands and knees screaming my name as I violated your very being."

He didn't look surprised or shocked, it's hard to be when you already know what someone is going to say or do. "I loved you, wasn't that enough," He quietly said. "I wanted more than your love. Everyone had your love. I wanted you!"

Then there was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence or a tense silence, it was just silence. "What if you did have me," He quietly asked. "Would that be enough? Would you have stayed? Lucifer, look me in the eye and tell me that you would've stayed by my side if I loved you the way you loved me." I, Lucifer, The Morning Star, Prince of Darkness, King of Hell, looked at the Son of God and smiled. "Yes."

His eyes suddenly filled with tears but then He laughed. "You," He gasped in-between laughs, "are a total and complete bastard. Always so greedy and selfish." I looked at Him in hurt but I was just jesting. "Well, it's your fault for spoiling me so much," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow then snorted. "You were just so curious about everything," He whispered in wonder. "No one was ever so interested in the world as you were. You wanted to see the stars and the moon and the sunrise… You wanted to see the sunrise!"

"I was flawed, wasn't I?" He looked at me in sadness and gently kissed my hands. "You were never flawed, Lucifer," He said in anger. "You were just so… unusual! You were so unique and beautiful and cunning! I just didn't know what to do with you!" I suddenly jerked my hands out of His comforting, loving grasp. "You know damn well what you could've done," I screamed. "I just wanted you to love me! Was that too much to ask?!"

His body shook and I stilled. Was it shame, was it hate? Was it me or was it… No, He didn't do anything wrong. It was me, it was always me. "I'm sorry." I looked at Him in horror. "No, no, no, no, no…" I didn't even realize I was saying the words. He rocked back and forth as tears fell down His face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," He sobbed. Oh, Luci, I'm so sorry. I-I-I just couldn't! I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you and touch you and just love you but I couldn't! I just couldn't!"

I fell to my knees and for the first time in a long time, I cried. "Why do you always do this to me? Do you really hate me that much," I spat. "You should've destroyed me when you had the chance because I don't think I can take this anymore." He opened His arms and despite everything I felt, I ran to Him like a small child. "My beautiful one," He sighed into my hair. "My poor, lost child. Lucifer, what have I done to you?" "Shut up and keep on hugging me, you ass," I muttered against His chest.

He laughed and the sound shot through me like an electric current. I wished I could've stayed in His arms forever but hell doesn't run itself. He understood though. He always understood. He let me go and even though I know He knew this was going to happen, I kissed Him. I was thankful that He let it happen, too.

For a brief moment, I saw heaven again and felt the calming touch of salvation. I knew He still loved me even after all the shit we've been through but it wasn't enough, it never was. He pressed His forehead against mine then snorted. "Spoiled brat," He affectionately said. "Always wanting what you know you can't have…" I gently pushed Him away then smirked. "I love it when you play hard to get," I cooed. He shook His head in amusement. "Get thee hence, Satan," He commanded. The smile on His face told me otherwise though. "Prick," I muttered. We really needed to stop doing this but who am I to say anything?

**The End**

**This may be awkward but... please review?**


End file.
